


She's mine

by NanamiYaoi4Evr



Category: Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: Family Drama, Family Issues, Gen, Love Triangles, Mentions of Tohru Honda, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanamiYaoi4Evr/pseuds/NanamiYaoi4Evr
Summary: Random. Drabble. Just an idea I thought of last two weeks. Feelings for a specific kind hearted brunette. Two cousins let the other know. This work won't be uploaded on ff.net.
Kudos: 2





	She's mine

She's mine!

_Disclaimer: I don't own anime & manga or it's characters. Just the idea that came to mind last two weeks._

In the last three years he was in love with her. He knew of someone else that liked. Or loved her as much as he did. He would have to tell him to back off. The cousins usually bickered with each other. More the older cousin towards his younger cousin.

The Sohma cousins being, Momiji, and Kyou. 

There was something about her. She always brightened up their days. All the members that have been around could see that about her. She was a sweetheart to anyone she opened up to.

Kyou wouldn't let Momiji confess to her. He wanted to do it. The cat of the zodiac felt she was meant for him.

Momiji fell in love with Tohru at first sight. Perhaps. Getting to know her though he loved her cheery personality. The rabbit of the zodiac knew he would make her the happiest princess. His princess as he likes to call her sometimes.

"Princess Tohru." 

In a few hours she would be discharged out of the hospital. The boys would be going to visit or pick her up. Momiji and Kyou were looking at each other soon as Shigure told them of her release that afternoon.

"Are you going to see her?" Momiji asked.

"I don't know! Why does it matter to you?" It killed Kyou that he was at fault for not saving her. 

Saving the bright cheery young women he loved so much. So frightened that he witnessed Tohru being run down by a car. Again. As he did when Tohru's mother passed away soon as she was hit by a car. Only difference for Tohru she survived.

"I want to tell her how I feel." 

Those words coming out of the blond rabbit startled him. He wouldn't have it. Or agree to Momiji confessing to her. 

"I know you feel the same way for her too."

"Shut up damn rabbit!"

Momiji would complain as usual. Shigure calmed an irked Kyou. 

"After I confess to her. I'll make her the happiest princess in the world!" The cute blond giggles. 

Tohru was an important person in both their lives. Eyeing his cousin whom was irritable. Irritable by the idea of someone else besides the cat to make Tohru happy.

"I need her more than you!"

From there the cousins squabbled whom make her the happiest.

"You love her as much as I do?" The blond knew he did. Just needed to hear it coming out of his mouth, "If you do you should tell her as soon as possible."

"She's made me a better and happier person."

"She's made us all happier people."

"The only difference is who does she treasure the most. As her number one person!" Shigure chimed in.

Kyou needed to make a move. Momiji would do the same. Both knew she was in love with a Sohma family member. 

"Enough of this. You both can tell her how you feel tonight." Shigure stopped them from disputing some more.

Yes. Tohru Honda was in love with a Sohma member. Whom though?

The end.

Please leave positive or negative feed backs. Especially when it comes to grammar issues.


End file.
